


If only he had love for both

by piercouffaine



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Dum-E - Freeform, Fluff, May is not dead, May works in Italy, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Peter Parker Lives in Avengers Tower
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:27:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29311068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/piercouffaine/pseuds/piercouffaine
Summary: Peter slowly not so slowly gets replaced by a new intern and he slowly falls into sadness (i can't summarize ik)
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Peter Parker & Sam Wilson, Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	If only he had love for both

**Author's Note:**

> In this one, Peter lives in the tower, and May is alive but not in new york

Peter Parker swung home from school. Usually he’d walk, maybe stop and get a sandwich on the way, but today, he had something important to tell Mr. Stark. Ever since May got a job in Italy, he’s been living at the tower with the Avengers. He was happy, and the Avengers were happy, as they all enjoyed his presence. 

He landed by his window, and slipped inside. He changed out of his suit before going to find Tony. As always, he checked the lab first. That man never knew when to get sleep, and could be found tinkering with a new suit at three in the morning. Sometimes, Peter could be found doing the exact same thing. 

“Mr. Stark, I’m back.”  
“In here kid.”

Peter walked in to see Dum-E following Mr. Stark around with a tablet, and the man himself pacing with most likely his eighth cup of coffee. Peter went to Dum-E first, to see what the tablet said. New suit blueprints, but they weren’t for an iron man suit.  
“A new spider-suit?!”  
Tony stopped pacing, set his coffee down, and took the tablet from Dum-E.  
“Yeah, it’s an improved version of your iron-spider one,” he said, while ruffling the kid’s hair.  
“Mr. Staaaaark. You’ll mess it up,” Peter replied, pulling out of his grasp. 

Tony started laughing at his reaction, and soon Peter joined in. He loved how close they’d become, how natural and at ease he felt around Iron Man himself. 

Once he’d stopped laughing, Tony spoke again. “We can work on it tonight, once you finish your homework.”  
“All done.”  
“Then let’s get started.”

A few hours, countless replays of Tony’s playlist, and a half-finished iron-spider suit later, Pepper walked into the mess of her husband and the kid she grew to adore.  
“No no no. Clean this up, get downstairs for dinner. Now!”  
“Yes ma’am,” they replied. 

Dinner was great. Not everyone was there, but it still made for an entertaining meal. All the avengers who lived in the tower were there. That included Sam, Bucky, Steve, Natasha, Bruce, Wanda, Vision, and Rhodey. A few of the Avengers who lived elsewhere, like Clint, Scott, and Thor, were also there. That meant that the table was full, and the conversation was never ending. 

Hours later, after a movie and some board games, Clint and Scott had to leave. Thor decided to stay for a few days, but would have to leave soon as well. While they were cleaning up the mess they had made, FRIDAY had an announcement to make.  
“The new intern is on his way up, sir”  
“This late?”  
“He wanted to meet with you earlier, but you were busy with Peter and dinner”  
“Alright, let’s meet him then”

“What new intern?” Peter asked.  
“Well this whole lie about you being my personal intern has made me realize that a personal intern is a great idea,” Tony replied, “And I was going to ask you but I don’t want to put more work on you, what with Spider-Man and school.”  
“Oh. Makes sense I guess.”

Seconds later, a tall boy, looking about Peter’s age, walked out of the elevator. Peter found something familiar about him, but couldn’t place it.  
Mr. Stark took notice, and paused cleaning to greet him.  
“Adrian, is it?”  
“Yes sir”  
“Alright just need to get some things straight because I wasn’t told anything. When do you start, what school do you go to, and what’s your-? What kind of a question is this?!”

Someone in the vents spoke up, probably Sam since Clint went home and everyone else was in the room.  
“We need a nickname for everyone. Your little intern counts. If he wants we can give him one.”  
Tony sighed, before finishing, “Alright so the first two questions, and then your preferred nickname.” 

Adrian looked excited to be standing there, almost too excited, until you realized that this was probably his first time being in the same room as an Avenger, let alone ten avengers (if you don’t count Peter which no one does).  
“Tomorrow morning, Midtown High, and I guess they can pick a name for me.”  
Peter looked shocked, but it took Tony a minute.  
“Oh Midtown. That's where the kid goes, right?” Sam asked, still from the vents.  
“Yeah. I think I’ve seen you before,” Peter said. 

“Alright Adrian, I’ll see you tomorrow. Peter, bed now. It’s a school night. Sam, out of the vents.”  
“Fine Stark. I don’t know how I’m gonna get out. I barely got in here.”  
Sam sounded generally worried. Maybe he’d end up spending the night in there. Everyone walked away, to bed, or to the elevator in Adrian’s case, while Sam was yelling for help, and also threatening people.  
“Don’t you walk away, Barnes. I’ll find some super magnet and attach your arm to something. Something you’ll hate.”  
Everyone laughed at his poor attempt at intimidation, and Tony opened up the ceiling for Sam to fall out.  
“Thank you,” Sam said, standing up and trying to keep whatever dignity he had left. 

Everything was perfect. Peter had a family in the avengers, and he was closer than ever with Mr. Stark. Nothing could go wrong.

**Author's Note:**

> Should I continue this story? I promise it does get better lol


End file.
